Table Manner
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Ketika sebuah garpu bisa menjadi perlambangan filosofi yang cukup menakutkan. -Kashina VS Kurosaki- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


_I'd rather regret the things I've done than regret the things I haven't done._

(_Lucille Ball)_

.

.

.

* * *

A **KUROSAGI** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Suspense  
**Pairing :** Kashina X Kurosaki  
**Bahasa :** EYD  
**Disclaimer :** Kuromaru & Natsuhara Takeshi. Combo kedua terkeren setelah Ryuchi Matsuda dan Nanatsuki Kyouichi (pengarang _Kenji_, _Jesus_, _Yami no Aegis_)

**Summary:** Ketika sebuah garpu bisa menjadi perlambangan filosofi yang cukup menakutkan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

_**Table Manner**_  
by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada memakan es serut di musim panas. Sama halnya Bagi Kurosaki yang tidak bisa selalu menahan dirinya dari menyantap berbagai jenis makanan manis.

Misalnya saja potongan _baumkuchen*_ yang sedang dinikmatinya di sebuah kedai kecil yang menyajikan kudapan khas Jerman. Ditambah suasana interior yang didesain menggunakan furnitur _custom made_ berbahan _Plywood_ yang menarik, makin menambah kesempurnaan dalam setiap kenyamanan yang pasti didapatkan setiap pengunjung disana.

Hari yang begitu indah,

Begitu pikir awal Kurosaki jika tidak ada pria kaku perlente—sekarang duduk di seberangnya sambil menyuap irisan _prinzregententorte*_ dengan santai.

"Apa urusanmu kemari, Kashina? Kukira seorang detektif itu seharusnya mengintai dengan sembunyi-sembunyi..." tanya pria muda berambut cepak itu galak.

"Kecilkan sedikit suaramu, Kurosaki. Lalu tujuanku kemari adalah untuk makan kue." jawab lawan bicaranya tenang.

"Masih banyak kafe lain!"

"Disini salah satu kafe favoritku."

"Masih banyak tempat duduk lain, atau kau mau bilang kalau disini meja dan kursi favoritmu juga?"

"Ya, meja ini termasuk favoritku. Juga sofa ini. Juga piring ini. Juga kue ini. Jadi bisa kau diam dan membiarkanku makan dengan tenang?"

Kesal kalah berargumen, Kurosaki menggerutu dalam hati sambil menusuk-nusuk hidangan miliknya. Memain-mainkan _whipe cream_ yang menghiasi kue tersebut dengan ujung garpu, lalu menjilatnya ringan. Kashina hanya menghela nafas panjang saat menonton cara makan rivalnya yang berantakan.

"—Lain kali jika sedang _off_ dari kerjaan menipumu, kusarankan kau mengambil kursus etika makan." tambah Kashina dengan wajah—seperti biasa—menampilkan air muka bosan.

"Aku tidak butuh saranmu..."

"Kau bahkan salah memilih garpu untuk dipakai."

"Kubilang, aku tidak butuh saranmu!" ulang Kurosaki dengan nada lebih emosi, Terutama karena Kashina sekarang menatapnya cukup intens.

Dengan kasar, pria dua puluh tahunan awal itu menyorong garpu berisi satu suapan besar _baumkuchen _ke dalam mulutnya. Entah karena kesal atau salah tingkah, garpu yang dipegangnya terlepas dan terpelanting ke lantai.

Lagi, Kashina mendesah panjang, "Benar, kan? Kau memang butuh kursus etika!"

"A-Aku bisa makan pakai tangan kok!" Kurosaki menjadi ngotot.

"Apa kira-kira sama seperti tanganmu yang kau buat kotor karena menipu itu?"

Ketegangan diantara keduanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Pertemuan antar rival yang saling bertolak belakang, sejak awal memang bukanlah suatu pertanda baik.

"Apa bedanya dengan dirimu yang berlindung dibalik penggunaan garpu agar membiarkan tanganmu tetap bersih? Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan saat garpu itu hilang karena kau tidak mau mengotori tanganmu. sama seperti pekerjaanmu saat ini, kau hanya menjadi pengecut dibalik simbol bunga sakura yang melekat di jas mahalmu itu tanpa paham apa makna dibaliknya—karena makna keadilanmu dikekang seperti anjing!"

Deskripsi panjang lebar Kurosaki dibalas Kashina dengan pandangan tajam.

Rahang pria yang bersurai kemerahan itu mengatup keras—bergetar menahan marah. Ingin rasanya dia meloloskan peluru dari senjata api miliknya, menembus kepala milik penipu licin yang berada tepat di depan matanya supaya satu dari masalah hidupnya berakhir.

Untunglah kelebihan lain dari seorang Kashina Masaru adalah kemampuannya bersikap tenang dalam mengahdapi situasi apapun seperti saat ini. Dia memilih untuk tidak menyahut tapi mencuci sejenak ujung-ujung jemarinya kemudian mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan yang tersedia.

Tanpa diduga, tiga ujung Jari kanan Kashina mencabik kue khas Jerman milik Kurosaki, memperlihatkan rompal berantakan di pinggir makanan tersebut.

"H-heiii!" pemilik makanan itu memprotes saat kuenya hancur.

Jemari yang penuh di atasnya itu berhenti di depan mulut Kurosaki. Sedikit remahan kue terjatuh ke atas taplak meja berwarna kuning pastel yang menjadi penghias manis meja mereka. Iris _Onyx_ Kurosaki menatap sang detektif dengan bingung.

"Kau takut, Kurosaki?"

Mendengar itu, urat badan pria muda itu menegang. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah—sementara sang penantang masih mengunci tatapannya.

"Lelucon macam apa ini, Kashina?"

"Aku hanya meneruskan permainanmu. Menurutmu, aku dengan posisiku sekarang merupakan bagian tertinggi masyarakat yang paling kau benci. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak sama dengan mereka..."

Pria yang dalam balutan jas itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku masih memiliki _sesuatu_ yang lebih penting daripada garpu—yang kau tuduh—selalu kupegang. Kelak, borgolku akan melingkar di kedua pergelangan tanganmu."

Kurosaki tidak bisa menahan untuk menganyam seringai panjang.

Puas.

"Itukah jawaban keadilanmu?"

Inilah yang Kurosaki sukai dari Kashina. Meskipun tahu detektif muda itu akan menghalangi jalannya suatu hari, tapi idealisme liberal yang dianutnya membuat sosok di hadapannya menjadi berbeda dengan aparat serta badan hukum negara lain yang terbilang munafik.

Di luar dugaan, Pria bersurai hitam itu menundukkan sedikit kepala untuk menjulurkan lidahnya. Menyambut bongkah _baumkuchen _yang membungkus jemari Kashina. Perlahan memasukkan jemari beserta sajian di atasnya ke dalam mulutnya, menyantap dan menjilat setiap bagian yang masih menyisakan rasa manis hingga bersih.

Kali ini giliran Kashina mengulas senyum lebar.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, bocah."

"Kapanpun, pak detektif." sambut Kurosaki sambil membersihkan kedua ujung bibirnya.

Lantas, mereka mengakhiri pertemuan tidak terduga itu dengan menyesap minuman pesanan masing-masing. Membiarkan penganan kegemaran mereka tersisa—berserakan di atas piring dan di sekitar meja. Mengabaikan _table manner_ yang menjadi topik awal debat kusir yang seakan tak berujung dalam mendefinisi makna keadilan.

Untuk Kali ini kashina memaksa membayar bagian Kurosaki dengan alasan mengganti peralatan makan yang sempat jatuh, juga potongan kue yang dihancurkannya.

Impas.

Mereka keluar melewati pintu yang sama, namun berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda. Bagaikan garpu yang bisa memilih untuk berpasangan dengan sebuah sendok maupun sebilah pisau. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib mereka ketika bertemu lagi di realita yang sama sambil mempertahankan filsafat kebenaran secara personal suatu saat nanti.

**(NEVER) END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1. _Baumkuchen_: makanan kecil khas negara Jerman yang memiliki arti; Serat kayu dari batang pohon.

2. _prinzregententorte_: makanan kecil khas negara Jerman dalam bentuk kue spons yang memakai buttercream dan dark chocolate glaze.

**A/N**: Thank you berkat bokap yang bikin kami jadi suka komik luar biasa ini. Gambarnya keren, settingnya keren, ceritanya apalagi! KEREN MAMPUS! XDDD  
Tapi tetepppp, otak Fujoushi mah ngga akan jauh2 ceritanya dari main shipping2an. Lumayanlah bikin semangat kalo baca komik dengan alur berat kaya Black Swindler ini.. #alibi

Mohon **R&R** jika berkenan...0v0/


End file.
